Vita Nova
by Shanne
Summary: Alec is trying to adapt to life as a mundane. Well… as mundane as life can be around Magnus, that is. Alec/Magnus. Sequel to Tabula Rasa.
1. Chapter 1

**GENERAL WARNINGS:**

**1)** This fic deals with **SLASH**. As in boy on boy action, comprendre? Not your cup of tea? Go get coffee then.

**2)** English is **not** my native language. Any mistakes should be pointed out so I may actually learn something from them

**Title:** Vita Nova

**Author:** shawn_anne  
**Beta: **Marcy for the characterizations and, most importantly, _title._  
**Pairing:** Alec/Magnus  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** ~1,850  
**Disclaimer:** I Don't own The Mortal Instruments and characters. 'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Warnings:** none that I can think of.

**Summary: **Alec is trying to adapt to life as a mundane. Well… as mundane as life can be around Magnus, that is.

**A/N: **Sequel to Tabula Rasa.

**Vita Nova**

**by Shawn Anne**

Alec woke up to the sound of the radio. It was a funny way to wake up, he thought, checking the clock blearily and making a note that it was 10 o'clock. He yawned and stretched on the bed, a small smile gracing his lips, happy that Magnus had let him sleep in.

"Hey, there," called a voice from the doorway.

Alec looked at the warlock, smile widening as Magnus approached him. "Hey," he said softly and allowed himself to be kissed.

"Morning," said Magnus when he broke away.

Alec's reply was soft and a tad awkward.

It still felt strange, this... domestic life he was having with Magnus. There was no more excitement and no more pressure on his shoulders. For a while he'd felt empty because of it. He still felt it, like an ache so deep it seemed it would never go away. Magnus made him happy, there was no doubt about that, but he couldn't help but feel that something was missing from his life.

Magnus's hand on his cheek startled him. His eyes snapped to the warlock's face, hating the worry he put in those gold-green eyes.

"Don't," Magnus said, his voice oddly tight. "Don't torture yourself."

Alec couldn't be sure, but he thought a hint of pleading was hidden behind the softly-spoken command. He wasn't good with people, though... He couldn't be sure. He hoped not, though. He didn't want Magnus to be in any pain and not because of him.

Magnus kissed him again, interrupting his train of thoughts, his hand slipping lower and finding rest against his pulse point, thumb caressing the soft skin there. Alec sighed contently and opened his mouth, a jolt of pleasure shooting down his spine when Magnus's tongue slipped between lips and tangled with his own.

But then Magnus pulled back and Alec blinked dazedly up at him feeling, for the time being, a little bit wholer.

Magnus smiled down at him and kissed the tip of his nose. Alec scrunched it up, feeling uncomfortable with the unusual gesture, but warmed by it.

"Breakfast'll be ready in a few minutes. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen."

And then Magnus was gone, sauntering out of the room with cat-like grace. Alec watched him go, shaking his head fondly at the closing door.

*

When Alec walked into the large kitchen Magnus was chopping up carrots with a knife that reminded Alec of the swords in the weapons room back at the Institute. He watched from the doorway as the warlock worked easily in the seemingly chaotic room.

Alec had learned pretty early that Magnus found things easier and quicker in his own disarray than in Alec's semblance of order. It was one of the quirks Alec was learning to be fond of.

"You're staring," Magnus said suddenly, his lips curling upwards.

Alec had also learned not to be startled by the way Magnus always seemed to be aware of his presence.

It was - _nice_, Alec supposed as he sat down at the small table, drawing his sock-clad feet beneath him. He was still unused to the absence of his marks and his skin sometimes still burned where they'd been, and he was still unused to how caring Magnus could be. A part of him suspected that Magnus was trying to compensate for his lack of family.

"Still staring," Magnus grinned, turning to watch him.

Alec blushed and focused his attention on the tea mug that appeared before him. Lemon. He had to smile at that.

Magnus sat next to him, sliding a plate of- _something_ in front of him. To Alec it looked like something Chair Meow _might_ be willing to eat. It was of non-defined shape -sort of like droppings- and yellowish-red in color, with specks of something brown in it.

Alec looked at the dish, tilting his head to the side and picking at it with his fork. He could feel Magnus watching him with amused eyes.

He looked at him, briefly meeting his eyes and shrugging before taking a bit of the questionable food. He paused, pleasantly surprised. It must have shown because Magnus threw his head back and laughed.

Alec grinned, happy and warmed by Magnus's easy display. "What is this?"

Magnus chuckled. "It's something I invented," he admitted, proudly.

Alec was momentarily taken aback. _'Of course,_' he thought harshly to himself, _'300 years - you're _**_bound_**_ to get bored enough to try making your own meal.' _

"It's brilliant!"

Magnus acknowledged this with a smile and they ate in companionable silence for a while.

"We're going out today."

The words were spoken fast and jumbled and Alec nearly didn't understand. He raised wide eyes to look at the warlock, his fork hovering midair halfway to his mouth.

"What?" he managed to squeal after a moment, and was immediately embarrassed by the tone of his voice.

He blushed a deep crimson and let the fork drop on the plate softly. Magnus was looking at him, bordering on hysteria, body shaking with suppressed laughter. Alec hoped he'd choke.

Despite the hilarity, though, Magnus's voce was calm and soothing when he spoke. "You need new clothes."

There was no room for argument in Magnus's voice. Alec felt obliged to protest. "Can't you… _poof_ something into existence?"

Magnus's answering smile was indulgent. "Of course I can," he replied, waving his hand dismissively. "But _you_ need to get out more. You've been cooped up in here for a week now."

"But it's not like I've anywhere to go anyway, and I haven't any money and-"

Magnus reached over and covered Alec's hand with his own, much warmer one. "Money isn't a problem. You should know that by now. And you do need to see the world through a mundane's eyes sooner or later, Alec. The sooner you get used to the idea that you're not a Shadowhunter any longer, the faster you'll be able to heal."

"Listen to me," Magnus added forcefully when Alec opened his mouth. "You're hurting."

Alec recoiled at the words, pushing himself away and resting against the back of the chair, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive stance. He didn't know why he was reacting this way. He supposed he was angry at himself… in a way. He hadn't wanted Magnus to see though him. He thought he'd managed to hide his feelings quite successfully.

'_Guess not_,' he thought morosely.

Magnus sighed. The sound tore at Alec's guilt dam.

"Alec."

Alec looked up, unhappy and sad.

"Please?" Magnus prodded and Alec nodded.

It was worth it, if only to see Magnus smile so brilliantly.

*

"No!" Alec protested firmly, blue eyes sparkling.

Magnus had the audacity to laugh.

"I'm not kidding, Magnus. No," said Alec, though the corners of his mouth were twitching against his will.

He couldn't help it. The warlock's laugh was infectious.

"Oh, come on, Alec… It's a nice shirt," Magnus said, smiling widely and revealing sharp teeth.

Alec shook his head. "It's pink." He said it like it was all the argument needed.

"So?"

"It's _gay_. Do I really need to look the part? You do a fine enough job for the both of us."

Alec tensed as soon as the words left his mouth, afraid that maybe he'd crossed some sort of unspoken line. But Magnus barked out a heartfelt laugh, muttering a small '_true_' and went for the same model of T-shirt, but choosing a dark blue color this time.

Alec shook his head again, relaxing minutely. Magnus grinned at him and turned the T-shirt around so that Alec could read the inscription.

"Magnus!" he cried, not knowing whether to be amused or outraged.

There, on the back, in huge, white curly letters and glitter, the words 'my boyfriend sparkles' were written. Alec stared at them and then at Magnus, who innocently batted glitter-laden eyelashes at him.

"No," Alec enunciated the word carefully, as though trying to explain a very simple thing to a hyperactive five year old.

Magnus only laughed again and added the shirt to the cart, wheeling it towards the cashier. Alec trailed after him, feeling both relaxed and embarrassed by the whole situation.

The afternoon out had helped him overcome some of the apprehension his new life entailed. They had encountered just one problem with a bunch of annoyed kelpies, but Magnus had dispatched of them with a flick of his wrist while Alec tried hard not to panic. It had been then that Alec had realized how much he'd relied on his marks to fight. They'd been like his comforter – something that protected him and gave him balance and strength.

Their absence made him feel… Exposed and vulnerable. He hated it. And he hated the fact that he was almost entirely dependent on Magnus for safety. But Magnus had been okay with it, and Alec knew he'd meant it.

He sighed and Magnus reached for his hand, squeezing it gently and ignoring the disapproving glare the old cashier gave them.

"Don't," was all he said and Alec understood.

He smiled tentatively and allowed Magnus to pull him out of the store by his hand. They ignored the cashier, walking leisurely in step. Alec felt strange and didn't really know how to act at first, when they'd gotten outside and they were still holing hands. He'd been used to hiding the way he swung – so used that it seemed like a part of him. That part of him was screaming at him to push Magnus away: to hide.

Magnus glanced his way and offered another small, reassuring squeeze. Alec sighed and tried to ignore the stares they were receiving from passing people.

"You alright?" Magnus asked, hushed and worried.

Alec wanted to nod. And found he couldn't. Magnus would see straight through him. He seemed to be very talented at that recently.

"No," he said sadly and tiredly, but trying to flash him a smile nonetheless.

Magnus smiled back, a genuine smile and let go of his hand. Alec knew he'd made the right decision of telling the truth. Magnus deserved as much.

"Let's go eat," said the warlock cheerfully and alarm bells went off in Alec's head for no apparent reason.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the other, but nodded his consent.

It wasn't until Magnus steered him into a nearby restaurant that Alec froze and lost all confidence.

"It's okay," Magnus whispered into his ear, soothingly and warmly, grabbing his bicep as support.

But it wasn't okay. Not at all.

There, at the most secluded table, sat half of Alec's family, looking as tired and wrung out as he had one week before. For a moment, cold dread settled in the pit of his stomach, afraid that something might have happened in Idris after he left.

"Breathe," Magnus soothed him again, running long fingers up and down his back.

Alec did breathe. And then he stopped again, for Jace looked up and met his eyes and Alec stood frozen there, wanting to run away and to stay all at the same time.

**T.B.C.**

6


	2. Chapter 2

**GENERAL WARNINGS:**

**1)** This fic deals with **SLASH**. As in boy on boy action, comprendre? Not your cup of tea? Go get coffee then.

**2)** English is **not** my native language. Any mistakes should be pointed out so I may actually learn something from them

**Title:** Vita Nova

**Author:** shawn_anne  
**Beta: **me

**Pairing:** Alec/Magnus  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** ~1,300  
**Disclaimer:** I Don't own The Mortal Instruments and characters. 'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Warnings:** none that I can think of.

**Summary: **Alec is trying to adapt to life as a mundane. Well… as mundane as life can be around Magnus, that is.

**A/N: **Sequel to Tabula Rasa.

**A/N2:** Sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been out of the country and had loads of RL stuff piling up. Hope you like it, though, if only just a little.

* * *

**Vita Nova**

**By Shawn Anne**

Alec didn't make a conscious decision to move. All he knew was that Magnus was gently guiding him from behind, towards the one table in the restaurant he both wanted to be at, and to never have seen.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he figured out that Magnus had known all along. Maybe even planned the whole thing. He certainly wouldn't put it past him.

"I can't," he barely whispered and Magnus faltered, but it was too late.

Jace was the first one to get up and come to him when they neared the table.

"Sorry we're so late," Magnus said, but no one was paying attention to him.

Alec didn't know what to feel when the Shadowhunter stopped in front of him and placed both hands on his shoulders, squeezing hard, as though trying to reassure himself that Alec was really there.

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but the words refused to come out. It was like a block deep in throat prevented him from talking.

Jace looked in his eyes - stared into them, like trying to make out what he thought at that moment. He leaned in a fraction, and for one insane moment, Alec thought that Jace would kiss him. He tensed, muscles locking together almost painfully. But it wasn't anticipation that he was reacting this way in. It was dread.

He didn't want to ruin what he had with Magnus for something that he'd _thought_ he'd wanted.

But Jace didn't kiss him. He just nodded, apparently satisfied with what he was seeing in Alec's eyes.

"You're looking good," he said with a small smile and turned to look at Magnus, who -Alec realized- was hovering beside him, watching him with concerned eyes.

Alec realized with a start that Magnus hadn't been concerned with Jace kissing him. He'd been concerned with Alec's take on the whole situation. It was comforting to know that Magnus trusted him so.

"I see you're taking good care of him," Jace told Magnus, smirking.

Magnus snorted, something Alec rarely saw him do. "With all the threats you sent me after that letter," he asked, incredulous while taking a seat at the table and drawing out a chair for Alec as well.

Alec collapsed gratefully into it. He didn't yet know how to react and felt self-conscious under Isabelle and Jace's stares. He looked up though, staring them down as well, trying to understand what was going on.

Magnus covered his shaking hand with one of his own, giving it a light squeeze. Alec nodded at the silent question, knowing what the warlock was asking, and feeling terribly grateful for it.

"Wait, you sent that letter?" Alec demanded, his eyes wide.

Jace's face hardened a fraction. "Of course," he said, fire in his voice. "Did you expect me to abandon you like the rest of them?" Alec had to look away, ashamed and warm. "You're my friend, Alec; my_ parabatai_. We look out for each other, no matter what," Jace added, his tone dropping a few octaves.

Alec closed his eyes against the world, blocking it out, not knowing what to do but feeling better. It was as though the empty space in his soul was filling again. The hole was still black and large and it hurt deeply. But he could start healing now, just as Magnus had said.

"How have you been?"

Isabelle's voice had never sounded better, to Alec's ears. He looked at her, glad and happy and petrified at the same time. It was good to see her, even if it hurt. It hurt, because Isabelle hadn't said a thing to protect him. In a way, rationally, Alec knew she couldn't have changed a thing. He knew it wasn't her duty to protect him.

But it hurt nonetheless- because he had never felt lonelier than he had when the marks were stripped bare from his skin, one by one, like dirt under water and soap. It had torn him apart and left him bare to the world, defenseless and crushed under the enormity of their absence.

He managed to speak past the lump of resentment and happiness in his throat, "I've been good," he said. "Well… better, at any rate."

Isabelle nodded, and Alec thought her eyes were entirely too bright. Alec also thought the world was rather blurry around the edges - far too smudged.

Magnus squeezed his shoulder before talking, "He's been having nightmares."

Alec threw him a betrayed look.

"Understandable," Jace cut in, low, "The whole thing was brutal. I could hear his screams from outside the door."

Alec wasn't too thrilled about the whole '_talk as if I'm not here'_ business. It made him feel edgy, especially under Magnus's concerned stare and Izzy's tear-filled one.

"They're getting better," he said quietly, if somewhat defensive.

Jace nodded, and fidgeted with the tablecloth. "They'll go away after a while. Once you get used to not being a Shadowhunter."

"You seem to know a lot about the subject," Alec commented offhandedly.

Jace shrugged. "I did some research," he offered.

To Alec, the word sounded strange, coming from Jace. Jace hated research. He always dumped the task on Alec. Always. It was a wonder Jace could even _read_. That Jace suddenly started doing it was testimony to how much things had changed.

Silence descended over them. It was uncomfortable - awkward and tense.

"How're mom and dad?"

"They're… Unhappy," said Isabelle in a guarded voice. "Mom blames herself. Dad doesn't even go by your room. I think they're feeling guilty."

Alec nodded understandingly. "They were there when they wiped me clean. Mom cried though it. I've never seen her cry. Or I don't remember seeing her cry."

Suddenly, Jace's wristwatch went off, startling them all. "We have to go," he said and got up, same as them all. "Maryse made us promise we'd be back by four. She doesn't know we came here."

Alec nodded. "When can I see you again?"

The question was out before he had time to think.

Jace looked at him, startled and pained. "Never."

It took Alec a moment to understand. "Why?"

Isabelle looked at him with a pained, sympathetic look. "We… we're here for closure, Alec. We needed it. _You_ needed it."

She sounded like she was in pain. She probably was, Alec realized with a jolt.

He looked away, and met Magnus's pleading eyes. He understood, and it hurt like hell. He'd always needed his family for guidance, and now he was forced to willingly give it up, or willingly tear himself apart. Life worked mysterious, effed up ways, it seemed. Alec wasn't its greatest fan at the moment.

"Can't I even contact you… Just… Once in a while?"

"I'll try to come visit," Jace promised, and Alec felt a little better.

He turned to look at Izzy, who shook her head and openly cried. "I can't do it."

Alec understood that too. "It's okay," he said reassuringly.

He opened his arms and she launched herself at him, hugging him for all he was worth. Alec let her, feeling strangely detached.

When she let go she was composed again. Alec liked her better that way. Jace nodded at him and squeezed his forearm before turning away and leaving without a backward glance, Izzy trotting miserably behind him.

Magnus's fingers around his hand tightened. "C'mon. Let's go home," said the warlock and kissed his temple.

Home with Magnus.

Alec should have found it unnerving after seeing Jace and Izzy. Instead, it felt right. It had been feeling right ever since he'd arrived on Magnus's doorstep, wet and scared and alone.

"Kay. I'm not cooking, though."

Magnus's lips curved up in a smile against his skin. "You enjoy ordering me around."

Alec grinned a little too. "What can I say? I'm a slave driver."

"No," Magnus said with a low chuckle. "You're _my_ slave driver."

And Alec was more than alright with that. He was happy with it.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

Reviews make my world go round?


End file.
